


Legends Of The West

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, AvaLance, Cowboys, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Outlaws, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lance. The leader of the infamous legends gang of outlaws and misfits is pursued by Deputy Ava Sharpe to stand trial for her crimes. But Ava doesn't know the full story of the blonde outlaw. How will her opinion change when she truly gets to know her.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance was in the middle of a shoot out. Nothing new there. Her and her gang The Legends had been trying to rob a posh house party. It was meant to be a subtle mission but of course her gang couldn't do that. They were currently shooting there way past the law. Sara was on her white horse Gideon and was yelling out instructions to the rest of her crew.

"Ray do you have the jewels?"

She yells out to Ray Palmer the guy who's the most subtle and could make himself invisible when he needed to. 

"Yes boss got em."

Sara had to marvel at how he could sound cheerful even in the middle of a gun fight.

"Okay Mick distraction 1 now."

Mick Rory threw a stick of dynamite at the building they'd been robbing and there was a huge explosion and Micks happy laugh was loud and clear.

"Okay amaya distraction 2 GO."

Amaya Who was amazing with animals unleashed an alligator at the law enforcement making them all scatter.

"Okay let's clear out."

Sara and the other 3 moved out as fast as they could until they reached their drop off point. They met with their getaway driver. They knew escaping the town on horseback would be difficult so they ditched the horses and got on the wagon that their team mate Jefferson Jaxon or just Jax had modified for them so they'd all be hidden of the wagon was searched and since Jax wasn't involved in the robbery the law wouldn't pay him any attention.

They all climbed in and Jax rode them all back to their camp. When they arrive Sara hops out and calls out.

"We're home."

The remaining Legends who they hadn't taken on this mission came out to greet them. Zari Tomaz who could adapt and change her fighting skills based on the weather and Nate Heywood a guy who knew everything about the country.

Nate smiles at Sara.

"Hey guys did we get a successful mission?"

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Well we got away but it wasn't smooth....was it?"

She aims the last part at Mick who shrugs and takes a bottle of whiskey.

"Job got done didn't it? And I got to blow up those rich bastards house so win win."

Zari signed and looked at Sara.

"What did he do?"

"Mick got into a fight with the guy serving drinks at the bar."

Mick glares.

"He wouldn't give me a beer because I was 2 cents short."

Sara sighs.

"Look doesn't matter we got the jewels.....didn't we Ray?"

Ray nods happily and runs forward showing everyone.

"We sure did these are some really nice earnings and necklaces, you should keep one Sara."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah me walking around with a stolen necklace worth thousands of dollars is a real smart idea. Jax reckon you can shift these for us?"

Jax walks towards them and takes them off Ray.

"Sure no worries. I'm sure Grey will be able to get us a good profit."

Grey or Martin Stein was the oldest member of the team and had been with them from the start but had moved away to stay with his family. But he was still their fence and he got Intel for the legends whenever they needed it.

Sara nods.

"Okay good give it a few days let the heat die down then we can sell it. Okay guys good job tonight lets rest up and tomorrow we can head into the next town and see what we do next."

At Sara's dismissal everyone went off to bed.

Sara though decided not to. She went and got on her faithful horse Gideon and went for a ride. She didn't stray to far from camp but needed some peace. She started to think about her life leading her to the legends.

Sara was born in a large town. Her father was the sheriff of the town and her older sister Laurel was always looking to follow in her fathers footsteps. Sara never cared about that much and while she was a good person at heart she'd always had a rebellious streak. She'd been know to get into a few fights and "borrow" a few horses here and there and sneak into the saloons for a few glasses of whiskey. But she was happy with her life and she loved her family dearly and they were all very close.

That was until one night when Sara was 20 and Laurel was 22. The 2 girls had gone to bed. They shared a bedroom so they had been chatting absent mindedly when they heard the door crash open downstairs. Sara and Laurel had looked at each other terrified and Sara always the hot head had moved to race downstairs but Laurel grabbed her and stopped her. They heard shouting from their father then 3 gunshots. Both Lance sisters were shaking in fear. But laurel then shoved Sara into their wardrobe. Sara had yelled at Laurel to let her out but she had refused then their bedroom door crashed open and the 3 masked men shot Laurel. She was so close to Sara that the blood splattered onto her, Sara couldn't stop herself from screaming. One of the men opened the wardrobes and Sara dived on him knocking him to the floor, she grabbed the gun and fired it. But she hit nothing with the shots but it gave her time to run as fast as she could out the house.

Sara had begun living rough. She was to scared to return to the town in case those men were looking for her. But she had her own problems to deal with now. She was a small young blonde girl who was living rough among outlaws so she'd had to work hard to survive. She'd managed to do but sometimes just barely and her body was now covered in scars. She did okay until one night she'd stopped to sleep when a group of men found her and decided to have fun with her. They'd beaten her badly and they were about to do much worse when suddenly Sara barely heard gun shots and the men around her dropped dead. But she didn't see much else as she'd passed out.

When she woke up she was in a tent and was covered in bandages and she saw a woman with black hair standing over her. The woman's name was Nyssa as she introduced herself and she had been the one who'd rescued Sara. She explained that she was part of a gang run by her father and told her that she couldn't survive on her own and she could join her gang. Sara had agreed and Nyssa had began to train Sara, she taught Sara how to use a gun and how to fight with her hands. She'd also taught her stealth and how to hunt and rob. Sara didn't want to be a criminal but she'd been forced into it.

But one day she realised she liked Nyssa more than she thought. She realised was in love with Nyssa and Nyssa turned out to feel the same. The 2 had grown close and Nyssas father knew but had told them both he didn't care as long as it didn't compromise their work.

It didn't. Nyssa and Sara were a great team and they worked as one. They could fit into any cover and when they had to fight they were before efficient and ruthless.

Outside of missions Sara and Nyssa went riding through the woods together laughing and joking or lying in the fields gazing at the clouds. To Sara it was the happiest she'd ever been.

But that was until she'd realised the truth of the League (the name Nyssas father had for the gang)

Sara had helped rob and steal for the League and she had killed a lot of people. The first time she'd killed someone (a man who been chasing her and Nyssa.) she'd been throwing up for 2 hours when Nyssa told her it would get easier. She was right and it got easier but she realised she didn't like that, she wasn't just killing bad people she was killing anyone who got in her way. Ras Al Ghul had twisted Sara's mind telling her that if she didn't kill she'd be letting people like the ones who'd kill her family get away. So Sara killed a lot but she finally realised what she was turning into. 

One day she'd been sent on a small solo robbery. It was a homestead in the middle of no where. Sara kicked in the door with a bandana over her face with a shotgun pointed at the couple. She'd demanded all their money. The pair looked terrified and this twigged something in Sara's memory but couldn't place it. Then the man had tried to run. Not even fight Sara but to run and without hesitation Sara had shot him and the wife screamed and Sara shot her to.

She'd left quickly after looting the place but soon she broke down in tears against a tree. She'd realised why the couple had triggered in her mind, the look on their faces was the same as the look on hers and Laurels the night her family had been killed. Sara realised now that she was no better than those people and she had to leave.

She didn't want to leave Nyssa and she had begged Nyssa to see her way, but the League was all she knew and refused to listen to Sara. So one night Sara snuck out of the camp and ran away and never came back. She was very sad about leaving Nyssa but she had to save her soul before it was to late.

Sara was alone again but at least now she could survive and handle herself. But Sara needed some redemption for herself so she'd become a bounty hunter bringing in criminals and she was good at it. She'd earned herself a reputation but she never used her real name in case she was ever linked to any of her past crimes so she'd only been known as the canary.

Then one day she'd been found in her hideout by a man named Rip Hunter. First Sara thought he was there to arrest her and she knew she wasn't going to fight if she was. If she was caught she knew she'd be hung but she didn't care.

But it wasn't the case. RIP who always wore a long brown duster coat and his only weapon was a revolver was there to recruit Sara for a gang. Rip was a former law man but had left when his wife and son had been murdered by Vandal Savage a famous outlaw who'd lived for a very long time. The sherif Rip worked for had refused to bring savage down because he was to well connected so Rip was now making his own team to kill savage. Sara had been reluctant but the story of Rips family had bought badk memories of hers so she wanted to help. So she joined Rips gang The Legends.

The original team was Sara, Rip and Ray PAlmer a local scientist who'd become frustrated with his work because it wasn't helping people and he saw this as a chance to help more people. Martin Stein a professor who'd wanted to see more of the world outside of a lecture hall and his top student Jax who was great with metal and welding. Mick Rory and Leonard Snart a pair of small time thieves who'd at first thought the gang would be a good way to steal more but eventually began to believe in the cause more and Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. A couple who'd known savage from years back who wanted him dead to.

Sara thought it'd be easy but it soon became tricky. Carter was killed by Savage early on and in Sara's opinion Kendra was a bitch who constantly complained. The team were good but unorganised and constantly argued another stratergies and got no where fast. But eventually they'd all started to trust each other more.

But then Snart was killed in a explosion he caused to help the team escape the law. Sara had been heartbroken she'd gotten on well with Snart and even had some feelings that she hadn't revealed to him in time. Eventually the team was successful and they killed Savage. The gang stayed together apart from Kendra who decided to leave (no loss to Sara) 

Then months after killed Savage Rip had been killed in a shootout with a rival gang. They'd gotten him out but he was to badly wounded. With his dying words he told Sara that she was to be the leader of the Legends now and he had given her his old horse Gideon.

Sara thought the team would never except a woman leader but everyone had seen how tough and capable Sara was and they followed her happily. Sara was a great leader and made the Legends better they were outlaws and criminals but they never hurt anyone innocent. They always stole from rival gangs or corrupt people who made the weak people suffer. They weren't heroes but they were not villains.

Sara was bought back to the present by a gust of wind which nearly knocked her hat off. She grumbled to herself but smiled at how much she'd accomplished with the Legends they'd since been joined by Nate Heywood a historian who wanted adventure after escaping his over bearing family, amaya had been made homeless when her town was destroyed by bandits and her whole family killed and zari Tomaz had been in thr run for years after her brother had been killed during a robbery the 2 were attempting.

Sara realised that she was smelling pretty bad so stopped at a lake and stripped to her underwear and got into the lake to wash. When suddenly she heard a shotgun click and a smug voice.

"Well well well look what we have here."

Sara groaned knowing the voice and turned to see deputy Ava sharpe. She was a tall blonde woman who was very by the book and followed the law precisely. Most of the law enforcement didn't bother with the Legends unless they were actually in the middle of a robbery since they did no harm to innocent people. But Ava had been determined to track them down and bring them in. She'd arrested Sara, Ray and Nate once before. Well she'd tried to before Sara had taken her gun off her and had it on avas head before the sheriff made a deal to left the legends go. This had infuriated the deputy (it hadn't helped Sara had given her a smug wink as she left.)

Sara smiles falsely at Ava.

"Ah Deputy Sharpe I'd say it's nice to see you again but you don't like lies do you?"

Ava glares and gets off her horse.

"You are under arrest miss Lance."

Sara gave her a confused face.

"What for?"

"Oh where should I start on that but first how about robbing and destroying the governors house?"

Sara pretends to think.

"Is that the same Govenor who has conned hundreds of people out of their homes and left them living rough starving?"

Ava frowns.

"Is that a confession?"

"No it's not? Because I didn't do it."

Ava snarls.

"It was the Legends I know it was."

"If you knew it was me Ava then it wouldn't just be you here. You'd have your whole little squad with you but you don't...now I know you like me but hey you don't need to make up an excuse to come and see me having a wash. "

Ava glares tightening her grip on the gun.

"That's another charge, public indecency."

"I'm not in public. Well I wasn't maybe I should have you arrested for perving on me?"

"This is your last warning Lance come quietly and it'll just be you that hangs."

Sara smirks and hops out of the lake.

"When did a Legend ever go quietly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara acquaint themselves.

Deputy Sharpe scoffed at the smaller blonde as Sara gets out of the lake and puts on her jacket.

"Even if by some miracle you were faster than me Lance. Your horse is behind me where all your guns also are. You are unarmed."

Sara just smirks at her.

"Oh I don't need guns to beat you miss Sharpe."

In one movement Sara throws a concealed knife hits avas gun making it go flying from her hands. As soon as it does Sara runs at her and side kicks her in the stomach knocking her down. Ava quickly gets back to her feet and the 2 begin to fight. Sara was surprised to see Ava could hold her own against her. Not many people could match Sara in a fight. But while Ava wasn't winning she wasn't going down as quick as most, the 2 fight all over the clearing when they both connect with a punch and both fall down. Sara falls against her horse and manages to get up first and grabs her revolver and points it at avas chefs who was still on the floor.

Sara breathes heavily as Ava looks up at her a bit worried. Sara bites her lip. Despite not liking this woman she had no intention to kill an unarmed person it bought back to many memories of her past. Ava was glaring at Sara.

"Go on then Lance get on with it."

Sara glares back and fires.

The shot hits a tree just above Ava.

"There I spared you Sharpe that means you owe me. Now get outta here."

Ava glares and gets back up.

"Why? You've killed plenty of people before why not me?"

Sara shrugs.

"The Legends don't kill unless we have to. You're simply not enough of a threat for me to kill you."

Ava shakes her hand.

"I'm not talking about your legendary losers I'm talking about before that..."

Sara's eyes widen. She thought she'd done a good job of covering her tracks so her past was hidden but obviously Ava knew all about her time with the League gang.

Before Sara could respond a gun shot just misses her and she swears and dives behind a log grabbing her rifle in the process. Ava gasps and drops down next to Sara and snarls at her.

"What is this? Your group of idiots trying to rescue you?"

Sara rolls her eyes.

"No genius my team don't shoot in this good a formation."

"Shocker." Ava said sarcastically.

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Just shoot something would you?"

Both Ava and Sara start shooting at the attackers.

"Who the hell is after us like this?"

Ava asks in between shots while reloading her gun. 

Sara shrugs.

"Probably Merlyns and Thawnes gang. We sorta pissed them off when we stole some priceless spear they were after."

Ava sighs.

"Then why're they shooting at me I'm not part of your trashy gang."

Sara rolls her eyes as she continues to shoot.

"You've got a big shiny badge on your chest I think they're happy to kill you to now can you please some complaining so we can kill these assholes then get out of here."

They continue to shoot but then Sara gets a instinctive feeling there's someone behind them and turns and sees a guy with a bandanna aiming his gun at Ava.

"GET DOWN"

She dives on Ava pushing her out the way of the gunshot then shoots the man. Ava huffs shoving Sara off.

"Are you crazy you could've broken my ankle."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"You're welcome deputy."

They continue shooting until Ava looks at Sara.

"I'm out give me a spare revolver."

"Hell no am I giving a deputy another one of my guns. I'll handle the rest."

Sara starts shooting again and Ava is shouting at her.

"On your left, watch out they're in the wind, your gun is wonky adjust it."

Sara snarls at Ava.

"Are you seriously back seat shooting Right now?"

Once Sara's rifle is out of bullwts she pulls out her twin revolvers and stands up. Ava grabs her.

"What the hell are you doing that us stupid and reckless."

Sara look at her with a grin.

"That's the Legends way."

Sara steps out and fires with precision with every shot landing exactly where she was aiming and the remaining attackers dropped down dead. Sara turns back to Ava who's standing rigid with her mouth wide open starring. Sara smirks at her.

"Watch it there Sharpe you'll catch flies, now I know I'm hot but can't you be a little more subtle about checking me out."

Ava flushes bright red. 

"Shut it...I wasn't...I'm not....eugh hell no.'

Sara just smirks more and holsters her weapons.

"Ah good point I totally understood all that."

Sara says sarcastically making Ava glare more.

"Well then time to bring you in."

Sara just laughs.

"You literally just told me your out of bullets."

Ava opens her mouth but can't think what to say. Sara just smirks smugly at her.

"Well this has been a hell of a date miss Sharpe we should do it again sometime."

Ava flushed again.

"You....this was not a date it was me arresting you."

Sara shrugs at her with a smile.

"Well you didn't do a very good job at that did you? Let's just say it was a date that way we can pretend it was a success."

Avas face was bright red as she really wasn't used to anyone to her in that tone. Especially a woman.

"God why I would expect a leader of a gang of immature nobodies to take anything seriously. You belong out here in the woods away from innocent people and normal civilisation."

Sara laughed coldly.

"Civilisation? You think your fancy towns are civilised? Where girls are beaten by their drunk husbands daily, where corrupt governments steal money from people who work for 18 hours for scraps. Yeah okay me and my gang aren't perfect but we're surviving and we're happy unlike you who doesn't seem to ever smile or have fun. So you tell me which one of us is truly richer?"

Ava glares and puts her hands on her hips.

"This isn't about being rich this is about being honourable and good."

"Oh yeah well hey I just saved a bitch of a deputies ass from eating a bullet how's that for honour."

"One good deed doesn't make up for a life of crime Lance."

"Well Sharpe I'm not coming with you so why don't you get on your horse and get outta here."

Ava glares.

"This isn't over Lance."

"I can hardly wait."

Sara gives her a sarcastic wave and Ava glares and turns to walk away but notices in the trees a man pointing a rifle at Sara she turns and pushes Sara out of the way as the shot goes off. Ava grabs Sara's revolver and shoots the man dead. Sara groans.

"Oi what did I say about my gun?"

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Your welcome..."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"If you wanted to get on top of me there's other ways to do it Ava."

She grins and Ava flushes.

"Will you please shut up?"

Sara just rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation.

"Whatever. Get your ass off me Sharpe."

Ava suddenly turned white.

"I..I can't."

Sara frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I...I...."

She passes out still on top of Sara. Sara frowns and moves off then turns her over.

"Shit..."

There's a bullet in avas side and it's bleeding badly. Sara had basic medical knowledge so puts pressure on it then wraps a cloth around it. Sara bites her lip. She should just leave her there, it's not like they even like each Other. But Ava saved her and she couldn't let someone die in her name.

"Fuck sake Sharpe..."

She groans and lifts Ava and carefully puts her on the back of her horse than lassos avas horse. Then she gets on Gideon and rides her and Ava back to camp.

The Legends will not be happy when they see Sara's bought a half dead deputy who already hates them into their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Not sure how long this story will last but got some ideas to work with. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara rides slowly through the woods to get back to camp. Ava was tied on to the horse so she didn't fall off. Sara wasn't sure how the rest of the gang would react to her bringing a deputy into the hideout. Sure none of them really hated the law (apart from Mick) but they wouldn't be to thrilled about risking being arrested. But Sara didn't care. When she took over the Legends she'd said she was going to do things differently and that they weren't just common thugs and that yes they're out for survival but they will also help anyone they can and that includes someone who took a bullet for Sara.

Sara rides into the clearing keeping a look out. She knew it was Micks turn on guard duty but it was late at night and they just had a good victory so more than likely he'd be passed out somewhere. Sure enough she sees him passed out against a tree with his rifle on his lap surrounded by whisky and beer bottles. She hitched her horse up and slowly removed Ava and walks over to Ray's tent.

"Ray...Ray wake up."

There was a muffled reply that if Sara didn't know Ray would assume it was him swearing at her. But she knew Ray was to scared of her to do that. He appears at the foot of his tent.

"What's up captain?"

Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how he was still so cheery at 3 in the morning.

"Need you to take a bullet out of someone and patch them up."

Ray looked surprised.

"Oh...okay...who did Mick shoot this time?"

Sara rolls her eyes at this it wasn't uncommon for Mick to shoot someone accidentally when he was drunk.

"Mick didn't shoot anyone. Just...come on "

She leads her to where she'd put Ava. Ray looked at her.

"Wait that's that mean deputy lady? The one you held hostage so we could escape."

"Yep that's the one.'

"So...you shot her now you want me to fix her?"

Sara folds her arms and glares.

"I did not shoot her Ray. I think it was Darkh or Merlyns lot. They attacked me just as she was arresting me."

"Oh...well why do you want me to save her then? I mean you don't like her."

"No Ray but she got hit taking a bullet for me....and I got enough bad karma as it is so just fix her up okay?"

Sara steps back and allows Ray to start working on her. A few minutes later Mick stumbles over rubbing his head looking around.

"Hey boss...Damm I must be drunk because I see haircut fixing up a pig in our base."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"You're not drunk Mick...well okay you probably are but yes Ray's fixing her."

Mick frowns and grabs another beer.

"We in the saving pigs business now?"

Sara sighs.

"No...but I need to help her."

Mick smiles.

"Ahh we taking pig hostages I like it boss."

"She is not a hostage Ray's fixing her then I'm dumping her back in town."

"Ohh I get it boss your guilty because you shot her."

Sara groans.

"I did not shoot her. Just go back on watch or back to sleep both are the same thing."

Mick grunts and walks off. Soon zari walks up. Sara groans.

"Can none of you sleep?"

Zari shrugs at her.

"I was until Mick walked past mumbling about you saving a hot deputy. Guess it's true then."

"Yes Z it's true. It's not a big deal go back to bed."

Zari nods.

"Whatever but why did you shoot her if you're gonna fix her."

Sara glares.

"I DID NOT SHOOT HER."

Ray spends the next 20 minutes on Ava. Then looks at Sara.

"There we go she's all good."

Sara nods and puts her hat back on.

"Good I'll get her out of here."

"Umm well you shouldn't if you take her on a horse it could burst her stitches. It'll take about 8 hours for them to set properly."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"8 hours? Ray she'll be awake by then. She'll see the camp."

Ray nods.

"Surely she won't arrest you after you saved her."

Sara raises an eyebrow.

"Ray..,it's Ava Sharpe."

Ray nods. 

"Fair point. Well it's your call Sara."

Ava wakes up with a groan. Her side was killing her, she looks around and sees she's in an unfamiliar tent when suddenly the tent opens and Sara walks in. Seeing she's awake Sara smirks.

"Ah good morning sunshine."

Ava whips round looking for her gun but finds it wasn't there. Sara smiles.

"Yeah sorry I had to hide that in case you wanted to get all shooty on me."

Ava glares as she stands up.

"This is kidnapping Lance you think you'll get away with this?"

Sara rolls her eyes.

"First yep I do second this isn't a kidnapping. Trust me if I wanted to kidnap someone you'd be the last person I'd pick. I just saved your life...you're welcome."

"My life wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't been so stupid and tried to help you."

"Yeah well whatever. "

*sara goes to walk out and Ava follows her and looks around.

"So this is your hideout. You really must be stupid bringing me here Lance. I'll have the entire sheriffs office down here."

Sara smirks.

"Sure go for it. We could use some target practice. Look Ava do me a favour and shut up for one second and listen. You don't like us. That's fine but we are not a group of psychos."

Sara sits down by the burned out fire. Ava hesitates and sits next to her.

"You're criminals."

"Yes we are. But we're not doing it for fun and enjoyment. We don't go into houses rob them and then kill the owners. We steal off people who have more than they need. We do what we need to do to survive. "

"It's still illegal."

"You think I want this life Ava? Of course I don't but I've had to live it since I was a kid and my whole family was murdered right in front of me."

Ava bites her lip.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know that."

"Look Ava we're not saints but we are not evil either. We're just a bunch of outcasts trying to survive. Yeah we rob and kill but we have never killed anyone who didn't deserve to die."

Ava doesn't know quite qhat to say to that but Sara carries on talking.

"Also we've done some good in the world to."

At this Ava scoffs.

"Don't over sell it Lance. You're not ruthlessly evil. Okay i can buy that. But you haven't done much good."

Sara shrugs.

"You may not have heard about it all. But do you know Vandal Savage and his gang?"

Ava nods.

"Yeah they were all killed a year ago."

"Yep that was us. The original legends under Rip"

Ava raised her eyebrows.

"You lot took out savage?"

"Yep in fact I was the wrong who broke his neck. Also remember the raiders gang took over that school and held all the children hostage?"

Ava nods.

"Yeah I was one of the ones to attend that and when we got there all the raiders they were all dead. A mob must've killed them."

Sara shakes her head.

"Not a mob. Us."

Ava looks down. She didn't know if Sara was telling the truth but she didn't seem to be lying. Sara carries on.

"Also this may not have been the legends but you ever heard of the canary?"

Ava nods again.

"Yeah. A legendary female bounty hunter. To be honest she's a bit of a hero to me"

Sara smirks smugly at that.

"Aww legendary that's sweet Ava thank you."

Ava frowns.

"You're telling me you were the canary?"

"Yep just before I joined the Legends."

Avas eyes widened.

"The Canary was one of the most tough and formidable bounty hunters around. She could take out an entire gang single handed without firing a shot. Also she once walked into a saloon and saw some guys hassling a woman and shw proceeded to beat up 20 mean without getting a scratch."

Sara grins.

"All true...apart from the fact it was 30 not 20 thank you very much Sharpe"

Ava couldn't believe this.

"But..,the Canary she's one of the bravest strongest most badass bounty hunters ever."

Sara's grin widened.

"Wow looks like I've got myself a fangirl. You can have an autograph if you like."

Ava realises how much she'd just been rambling and blushed bright red trying to gain some composure.

"Well now I know it's you that's certainly ruined the images I had of her.

Ava tried to glare at Sara but it didn't work well with her cheeks so red. Sara giggles.

"Damm you have images of me? Are they on your bedroom wall?"

Avas cheeks turned even more red.

"That's not what I...oh my god you are insufferable Lance."

Sara gfins again.

"That's no way to talk to your hero."

Ava groans and covers her face with her hat. Which Sara snatches grinning.

"Oh I certainly made the right choice bringing you here. This is so much fun."

Ava groans and splashes her face with some water.

"Shut it Lance. But I guess I underestimated you."

Sara smiles.

"Easily done there's a lot to underestimate."

"God you're arrogant. Also...where's the rest of your gang of idiots?"

Ava noticed the camp was totally empty. Sara shrugs.

"I sent them all out hunting. Just in case my dazzling charm didn't work and you decided to try and arrest us."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"I could still arrest you or is this some noble self sacrifice?"

"Hell no."

Sara pulls back her sleeve and shows her gun that was hidden in it.

"The backup plan was to shoot you and bury you in the woods. Which I really didn't want since we wasted good resources fixing you up."

Ava glares but it was more playful.

"As if you could Lance."

Suddenly there was a crash from inside one of the tents. Ava whips round and Sara groans. Ava looks at her.

"Thought you said you got them all out? Unless this is a sneak attack to kill me discreetly."

"Nah I'm not discreet but not a bad idea though. "

Sara smiles and stands and walks over to the tent and calls out.

"Out you come little rascal I heard that."

Ava frowns confused Sara's voice had changed into a more babying voice. She didn't understand why she'd talk to her gang like that. Then suddenly a tiny little blonde girl runs out and jumps onto Sara. Sara laughs and lifts her up and spins her round. She grins down at the girl who couldn't be more than 6 years old.

"Morning little pest."

The little girl giggles and snuggles into Sara's chest, Sara speaks again.

"You should've gone out with the others this morning."

The girl shrugs with a mischievous smile.

"I told uncle Mick no and he just grumbled at me and said...screw it it's to early for this shit. Then he left so I went back to sleep."

Sara gives her a playful poke.

"Oi language."

She shrugs.

"Mick said it first."

"Doesn't mean you repeat it. Okay I've got to finish my chat with our patient but get dressed and I'll get you some breakfast yeah?"

The little girl nods and kisses Sara's cheek and hops down and runs back into the tent. Sara walks back to Ava. Ava had seen a lot of things she didn't expect but this was the biggest one. Ava just looks at her.

"You have a daughter?"

Sara smiles and shakes her head.

"No she's not my kid. But we adopted her kind of. It was during a storm a year ago. We were all soaked through and looking for an empty house to stay in. We saw a house that wasn't empty but we hid in the barn. Then one day a little girl walked in and saw us. We thought we were rumbled. But she just asked if we wanted food and she got us some. Then the next day she came back and she had a massive bruise under her eye. I asked her about it. She said she fell off a horse. I didn't believe it but well there wasn't much I could. Then the day after me and mick were checking out the area looking for any tracks we made to make sure we weren't followed when we heard yelling from the house, the kids dad was drunk and threatening her with a knife. I couldn't let that go so me and mick burst in. I got Mick to get the girl out. The dad attacked me I took him down and I killed him. Then the girl hugged me and just sobbed on me. I couldn't abandon her so I bought her with us. The others didn't agree at first but they all love her. Her names Caity. She helps keep us all human."

Avas eye were wide as she listens to Sara's story. She knew she'd been all wrong about them. Yes they were criminals but they saved this little girls life. Ava could see the look in Sara's eyes when she was talking to Caity. There was so much warmth and kindness there it was shocking. Ava smiles at Sara.

"Yeah well it should've been obvious there was a child in your gang."

Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah and whys that?"

"Well you have big bags under your eyes only a child could give you..."

Ava said it with a smirk.

Sara glares playfully.

"Jerk....and wow did Ava Sharpe just make a joke?"

Ava grins.

"Don't get used to it Lance. Umm anyway I should go."

Sara nods.

"Sure your horse is just hitched up by mine and Ava...do I need to worry about the law coming down and finding us?"

Ava looks at her for a second.

"Definitely Lance. But they won't find this location from me."

Sara smiles and nods as Ava gets on her horse. Just as the rest of the gang starts riding back in and hitches up.

"Well I'll be seeing you miss Lance."

Ava smiles. Sara grins and tips her hat.

"You can count on it deputy Sharpe."

Ava smirks and with that she rides off as mick and zari walk over to Sara. Zari watches Ava then asks.

"So um..do we need to get ready to have very sore necks from Avas hanging ropes?"

Sara shakes her head.

"Nah we're good."

"Cool."

With that Zari walks off. Mick looks at her.

"You hit that?"

Sara turns and punches him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. Also Mick what've I told you about swearing in front of Caity?"

Mick groans as he turns to walk away mumbling.

"Little snitch."

Sara laughs then turns back and smiles watching Ava ride off into the clearing and out of site.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few months things carried on peacefully and normally. The legends continued with their usual antics but now Ava sometimes came to visit. Ava would never admit it but she was enjoying spending time with them all. Yes the gang were pretty incompetent but they were all harmless in their own way. Once everyone saw Ava wasn't about to arrest them they all warmed up to her and started talking to her like one of the rest of them.

But the one Ava was closest to now was Sara. Ava had hated Sara at first. She seemed so cocky and uncaring and full of herself but now Ava sees more of Sara she can see that's just an act. Sara loves her little group like a family and she's almost like a mother to all of them. One morning Ava rides into their camp. None of them seemed to be up yet. Not uncommon for them but still Ava comes in quietly. She sees Mick Rory sitting at a table playing cards with Ray. His loud voice carries over.

"Ha 3 queens read it and wheep haircut."

Ray grumbles.

"You're cheating."

"Course I am it's poker what's the point if you don't cheat?"

Ava chuckles and hitches up her horse and gets down. Mick looks over and yells out.

"BOSS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE."

Ava blushes and rolls her eyes. She knew what others had been saying about the 2 of them and she found it embarassing but also kind of liked it. It showed that though they were criminals they were very excepting of any sexuality. The fact that Sara was in charge showed a lot. With a bunch of men around it was amazing that a bi woman was in charge and they all followed her orders.

Sara walks out her tent rolling her eyes as well.

"Rory shut up and get back to cheating Ray out of his money."

"Will do boss."

Sara walks over to Ava.

"Good morning deputy."

Sara tips her hat. Which makes Ava giggle.

"Good morning."

Ava stares at Sara, she notices a bruise over Sara's left eye and as she looks at the rest of the Legends who were out of their tents all had bruises.

"What happened to you Lance?"

Sara shrugs and grins.

"Bar fight."

Ava groans.

"I don't want to hear this."

Sara shrugs.

"No big deal it was only with the Stillwater gang. Mick...got a bit over enthusiastic with them."

Mick shouted out over to Sara.

"No need for the big words boss. I shot the asshole who was bothering Zari."

Sara smirks.

"Like he said. Then apparently they didn't like getting shot so we had to fight out of there. Which we won by the way."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Well if Mick was protecting someone I guess it's okay. But you getting a bruise from a fight? You must be losing your edge lance."

Ava grins which makes Sara slap her arm playfully.

"Yeah shut up....it was an oversight."

Ray looked over and shouted.

"More like an under sight captain. You hit your head on the door when we were trying to run out."

Ava burst out laughing and Sara glared over at Ray.

"Yes thank you Ray feel free to get back to losing at cards."

Ava smirks at Sara.

"Bumped into a door huh?"

"Not my fault zari ran out ahead and swung it closed right on my head."

Ava chuckles.

"I like Zari more and more each day."

Sara flips her off.

"Wish I could say the same about you Sharpe. Soooo how's the investigation into us going?"

Sara grins. One of the benefits of having Ava as a friend was she in charge of bringing them in so she could keep the rest of the law off them.

"Oh yeah it's going great. Apparently you guys were last seen at the border of Mexico so a whole team went down to look for you."

"Nice yeah well Mexico is nice this time of year."

At that moment walks past to get another drink.

"I'm not going to Mexico. There food always gives stomach issues."

Both Sara and Ava pull a face at that thought. Sara pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mick we ain't going to Mexico. Yet."

Sara and Ava continue talking for a while before zari walks over not noticing Ava.

"Hey Sara. I was thinking we could go rob this massive music festival that's filled with rich douches who keep slaves they must have plenty of gold on them." She then sees Ava. "Um joke because that'd be like totally irresponsible and we don't engage in unlawful activities like ever..,oh hey Ava didn't see you there."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Nice Zari."

Ava rolls her eyes to.

"Good morning miss Tomaz. Oh and just for your information. I think about 5 gangs are already plotting to take that festival...plus a number of law enforcement so maybe another one."

Zari grins.

"Your girlfriend thinks well Sara."

Both girls blush at this.

"Not my girlfriend Z."

Zari grins with a teasing smirk.

"Uh huh...and the sky is green."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Is it? Wow you been gotten high on Nates stash again have you? Speaking of girlfriends you seen amaya this morning?"

This makes Zari blush.

"Watch it Lance that is so not happening."

Sara grins.

"Tell that to your blush."

"Shut up....by the way Caity wants you."

Zari runs off. Ava looks at Sara.

"Wait are Zari and Amaya..."

Sara laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't know...maybe...anyway Caity wants me hang on."

Sara runs over to caitys tent and goes inside. Ava follows. Out of everything she's seen Sara's interactions with Caity was her favourite to watch. Sara was always so tough and witty and charming but with Caity she was soft as anything and the little girl adored Sara. Sara was easily her favourite though the little girl had started talking to Ava a lot. 

Sara scoops up the tiny girl.

"Good morning sweetie. Z said you wanted me."

The little blonde girl nodded cuddling into Sara's chest.

"Don't feel well Sara."

Sara nods and touched her head.

"Hmm you're a little warm. Does your belly hurt to?"

She nods.

"Little bit."

"Okay honey well try and sleep I'll see if I can go and get you some medicine in town later."

Ava steps forward.

"Here I got some. I always Bring stuff with me just in case."

Sara beams at Ava.

"Look at you miss resourceful."

Caity sees Ava and runs over and hugs her.

"Aunty Ava."

Ava smiles and hugs back.

"Hey little one. You not feeling to great?"

"No and it sucks."

Ava laughs.  
"Yeah it does doesn't it. Well take this medicine and you'll feel better."

Caity nods and takes it and walks back to Sara. 

"Can you sing for me please?"

Sara smirks and says in a stage whisper.

"I told you not to say I sing in front of Ava."

This makes Caity giggle as she gets in bed. Sara sits by her and starts singing. Ava was shocked Sara's voice was so soft and gentle and full of love. Sara was obviously a great singer. Caity smiles and closes her eyes. Sara kisses her on the head.

"Love you Caity."

Caity smiles and replies while half asleep.

"Love you to mommy."

Ava can see those words stop Sara in her tracks a little as she bites her lip and kisses her head one more time as she gets up and let's her sleep. Ava follows her out the tent.

"So..mommy huh?"

Sara sighs at that.

"I wish she wouldn't call me that. If people think she is my daughter she's in danger from people who don't like me."

Ava sighs.

"She doesn't think like that Sara, she obviously sees you as her mom. That was obvious even before this."

"Ava I'm not the parenting type."

"Sara that's crap. You just calmed down a sick child and put her back to sleep."

"Which I wouldn't have been able to do without the medicine."

"Make all the excuses you want Sara. But I can see that guy have a gentle soft side."

Sara smiles at her.

"Well don't you dare tell anyone."

A few days later Sara and Ray were in an empty camp that belonged to one of their enemies. They were stealing supplies from the gang. Sara had picked Ray rather than Mick because Mick would just destroy the place. The one were carefully rummaging through the camp.

"Found anything Ray?"

"Yeah a few boxes of ammo and some whiskey."

Sara laughs.

"Well that's the jackpot for Mick. Bullets and booze. Just need to found a naked model and he'll be totally happy."

Ray nods and smiles at Sara.

"Sure you wouldn't mind that last one either....unless Ava would be jealous."

Sara raises her eyebrows at him.

"Ray I like you. It'd be a shame if I have to shoot you."

He holds up his hands.

"Okay okay I get it."

Suddenly they hear voices.

"Shit they're back. Ray get down."

They both hide out of site as 3 of the gang members come back into camp. Sara and Ray draw their guns ready to fight if they need to. One of the men talks.

"Where the hells Cole and Reily?"

Another one answers.

"Sent them and o'driscol and ant to take out that tall blonde deputy bitch."

Ray and Sara look at each other.

"Good that pig has been in our way for ages and she's got a stick up her ass and doesn't take bribes. She's not unnattactive so I'm sure the boys will have some fun there."

At those words Sara jumps out and shoots one of the members. As one goes to draw his gun Sara throws a knife into his chest and Sara kicks the last one to the floor putting her gun on his head.

"Where are your boys planning to ambush the deputy?"

The man looks confused.

"What do you care lance?"

"Answer the question or I put a bullet in your eye."

"Alright alright at her house at the outskirts of Kingston."

Sara knocks him out and runs back to her horse. Ray follows her.

"We going after her Sara?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No Ray get back to camp get the rest of the team to surround the town. To intercept any backup they send. I can deal with 4 of those idiots."

Sara rides off as fast as she can. She arrives at Avas house and runs in and carefully checks each room. She eventually finds Ava. The 4 men had her tied to a chair. They all looked pretty bruised so Ava had put up a good fight. Sara hears one of them talk.

"Well Deputy we were meant to just kill you but since you're such a fine woman we are willing to let you be with one of us."

Ava glares.

"I think any woman with any vision and sense of smell would rather take the bullet."

"Bitch it ain't like you have a choice."

One of them goes to pull off Avas shirt but Sara steps in pointing her gun at them.

"Sorry boys can't let you do that."

They all turn and glare at her.

"This isn't your business Lance stay out of it."

Sara sighs.

"Wish I could but that's not how I roll."

"What do you care thus bitch is after your lot."

Sara nods.

"Yeah she is that makes her my kill. You guys get of here, I promise I'll end it. It'll save you boys the bullets and you can keep your pistols in your pants...in more ways than one."

Ava was looking at Sara concerned, she knew Sara was lying about this. But she was worried about Sara taking on 4 men in this close space.

"Tell you what Lance. Put a bullet in her head right now for us then we can all leave."

Sara nods.

"Sure works for me."

She walks over and puts her gun on Avas head. She clicks back the hammer and then turns and shoots the nearest one in the head. Then she smashed the gun into another's head knocking him out. One of them barges into Sara knocking her gun away. One of them points there gun down at her and shoots. Sara dodges. And jumps up and grabs the gun and knees him in the groin head butts him then twists the gun so it's facing him and shoots him in the head. The last one runs at Sara and Sara side kicks him back then uses the space to shoot him. The fight was over. Sara throws away the gun and picks up her own and runs and untied Ava.

"You okay?"

Ava nods rubbing her wrists.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Come on we gotta get out of here. Grab a bag you ain't coming back here for a while. "

Ava nods and does so. They run out and jump on their horses. They ride out of town. Where the Legends ride with them. Mick calls over.

"Why didn't you invite me I wanted to shoot someone."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"You get first dibs on the next gun fight we're in. Not that we are ever in that many."

She adds smirking at Ava who just rolls her eyes at her. Sara speaks again.

"Everyone form a protective perimeter around Ava, she's their target so if they're dumb enough to send more after us then we can't make her an easy target."

They all do so making Ava ride in a middle of a circle of Legends. They encounter in resistence and Sara leads them to a farmhouse outside of town. Ava hops off her horse.

"Where are we?"

Sara hops off hers.

"A friend of mine who owes me a favour owns the place. She's clean no gang ties or anything so you'll be safe. But rest of you guys go have a look around make sure there's no one watching us drop Ava off."

The gang nods and does so. Ava bites her lip and hugs Sara.

"Thank you."

Sara smiles and hugs back.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you are okay."

Ava smiles.

"I owe you one."

"Yeah you do. So how about I call in that favour now. Come have a drink with me...in a saloon.."

Ava looks at her.

"Like...a date?"

Sara shrugs.

"Call it whatever you want."

She grins blushing.

Ava smiles.

"A date with you wouldn't be a terrible idea Lance."

Sara smiles.

"Took the words out of my mouth Sharpe. How about Saturday?"

"Saturday's good with me."

"Awesome I'll come pick you up from here."

"Don't be late Lance."

"No promises I'm a busy lady."

Sara winks as the rest come back. Nate calls back.

"All clear cap..Mick shot a deer and I found some sweet looking berries that made my head spin."

Sara groans.

"Don't tell me you're high right now Nate."

Nate nods.

"Got it won't tell ya."

Sara groans and Ava laughs.

"Well I'll see you round deputy."

"Count on it miss Lance."

Sara grins and the Legends ride off. Sara was grinning the whole way back. A date with Deputy Ava Sharpe. Life just got a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I tried to add some more stuff to the other characters as well. Please comment your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara's date.

Saturday evening came about quickly and Mick, Ray and Jax were busy playing liars dice. Ray was easily losing.

"This game is so not fair.."

Ray says annoyed as Mick laughs.

"I like it."

Jax grumbles at Mick.

"Only because you lie more than you tell the truth bro."

Mick laughs.

"That's the name of the game kid."

Zari walks over and raises her eyebrows.

"Mick cheating again?"

"Hey screw you new girl I don't need to cheat at this game. Hey haircut your bid."

Ray grumbles and looks at his dice.

"2 1s."

It was an easy bluff. One that everyone should believe but Ray was twitchy and looking around. Mick grins.

"Liar."

They move their cups and turns out Ray was lying. Jax laughs.

"Ray you really suck at this game."

Ray huffs as he throws his dice in the centre.

"Hey I'd rather lose than be good at dishonesty."

Zari rolls her eyes.

"Let's hope never gets arrested or he'll snitch on us in seconds. Anyway where's Sara?"

Ray and Jax shrug but Mick smirks.

"She's got a date with some guy she sent a letter before saying she'd meet this guy tonight at 6."

Ray frowns at him.

"You read her mail?"

"I read all your mail. It passes the time. But don't worry haircut I gave up on yours ages ago. That poetry stuff bored me."

Zari laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Guys it's obviously Ava she's going out with."

Mick grins.

"Now that's hot."

At that moment Sara walks over.

"What's hot?"

Mick suddenly busied himself packing away the dice. Ray coughs.

"Um the campfire Mick nearly burned himself."

Jax grins.

"Yeah he very nearly put his foot in it."

Mick grumbles.

"Shut it kid."

Sara rolls her eyes as Zari smikes at Sara.

"Hey Sara want a game of cards?"

Sara shuffles nervously.

"Oh um nah I've got to go into town. I have um business to deal with."

Mick grins.

"Oh I bet you do."

Sara rides off later and when she's clear of the camp. She strips off her regular outfit and she's in a red dress she'd aquired recently. She rides to a nearby stable and pays the guy there and he brings out a stagecoach and Sara hops in and looks out the window as the driver rides to the farm where Avas staying.

Sara smirks seeing Ava waiting outside already. She was in a long blue dress. Sara steps out the carriage and Avas eyes widen at her. Sara grins.

"Close your mouth deputy or you'll catch files."

Ava blushes and huffs then looks at the stagecoach.

"Where did that come from?"

Sara grins.

"You really wanna know?"

Ava thinks then shrugs.

"Not particularly."

"Good now shut up and hop in."

"Charming as always Lance."

Ava gets in and then smiles at Sara.

"So where we going?"

Sara laughs.

"Well I don't I'd be very welcome in the posh inner city places you visit and I doubt you'd fit in the rough and tumble saloons I drink in."

Ava thinks and nods.

"Yeah we'd each get killed in each other's respective areas. So what we just ride for hours?"

Sara grins.

"Damm Sharpe you wanna jump into it that quick?"

Ava blushes the colour of Sara's dress.

"No that's not what I..." She notices Sara's smirk. "Oh shut up Lance."

Sara grins.

"Don't worry I have an idea. There's an old mining town not far from here. It's out of your jurisdiction and everyone likes me there because me and the team protected the mines from this gang from Mexico robbing the town blind."

Avas eyes widen. She couldn't believe how much good this group really did.

"Yeah that sounds great."

Sara smiles.

"Perfect. DRIVER LETS GO."

Meanwhile back at camp with Sara's absence the camp decided to have their own party. They'd put on some music and we're all drinking and laughing. Zari was sitting away from it on her own when amaya walks over.

"Hey Zari you okay?"

Zari sighs and gives her a small smile.

"Yeah it's just...I don't know it's weird having a party like this and not having to look out for my brother."

Amaya nods.

"Yeah I can imagine it's hard. I came home just after the leader of my last gang died. I thought the legends killed him....specifically Mick so I attacked them...long story it ended with Sara smacking me with a horse shoe."

Zari laughs.

"Ouch...but yeah I can totally picture Sara doing that."

Amaya smiles and nods.

"But once we sorted that out they all helped me get justice. We're all family here Z."

Zari nods then smirks.

"Mm you and Nate are more of a certain type of family."

Amaya rolls her eyes.

"Me and Nathaniel haven't been doing that for a while now. It's simpler to stay friends."

Zari nods.

"Yeah I can see that. So hey fancy a game of horse shoes?"

Amaya laughs.

"Did you just think to play that after I said Sara hit me with one?"

Zari grins,.

"Maybe but no come on I love that game,"

"Okay but well I'm more used to taming horses than throwing their shoes."

Zari smiles.

"I'll take it easy on you."

Sara and Ava arrive in the mining town and walk into the saloon and eating house. Ava was actually impressed it was a nice little place. The 2 women sit and Sara winces a little. Ava laughs.

"What's the matter uncomfortable dress?"

Sara shakes her head.

"Nah I just strapped my gun up wrong so I just sat on it."

Ava raises her eyebrows.

"You bought a gun?"

"Of course I did and 4 knives."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Where are you hiding 4 knives in that thing."

Sara smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Ava blushes again.

"Eugh shut up."

Sara giggles and orders them both a drink. As they sip their drinks Sara looks at Ava.

"Sooo deputy what's your story?"

Ava smiles and shrugs.

"Well I was an orphan. My dad died before I was born and my mom died in childbirth so I was raised in an orphanage and it was hell. Everyone had to be exactly the same. We weren't allowed to be unique, we all had to wear the same clothes, have the same hair style, read the same books."

Sara pulls a face.

"That sounds horrible."

Ava nods.

"It was, it was like I wasn't even a real person. But I was adopted when I was 11. They were nice and good but I struggled. I mean I could be who I wanted to be but how can I be me when I didn't even know who I was, I went to school and I was always different. The weird kid. Eventually after school I joined the sheriffs office and even then I wasn't a good fit. I always felt like I was the only one who really cared about the work. The rest including the sherif would spend more time playing cards or going in the saloon or the whore house."

Sara nods.

"Well hey Ava you're the biggest pain in the ass law that we've encountered so that shows you do a good job."

Ava laughs.

"I really don't know if that's a compliment or not."

Sara grins.

"Me neither."

Ava chuckles and sips her drink.

"What about you Sara? I mean I know you were the canary bounty hunter but I know nothing of your childhood or your family?"

Sara sighs.

"Yeah that's not a happy story."

Ava frowns.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me."

Sara shakes her head.

"I want to Ava, it's just I want this date to be nice and happy not dwelling on my sad crap. I'll tell you another day but hey you can ask me any question. If I feel it's to personal I'll ask you to ask something else sound fair?"

Ava nods and thinks.

"Hmm okay. Well then Sara you always seem so composed and in control and you're so...out there like I've never met anyone who's speaks their mind so much. Let alone a woman."

Sara grins.

"Hey I say what I feel anyone who doesn't like it can kiss my ass."

Ava laughs.

"See that's what I mean. But I feel like you could run through a town naked and you wouldn't be embarrassed."

Sara grins.

"Oh I've done that before. Long story."

Ava covers her mouth hearing that.

"Okay I am totally hearing that story later. But my question is what's your most embarrassing moment? Is it that?"

Sara chuckles.

"Nope mine was when I was 12. Me and my sister and a couple of guys. One I had a crush one. We went out riding one day and back then I wasn't good on a horse and my sister knew it so she attached my ranch pants I was wearing to my saddle without me noticing. So we got to a lake where we were going to rest but laurel fires her gun that dad had given her for our protection in the air and it spooks my horse just as I got to jump off and my horse bolts away but since my jeans were attached I was dragged forward a bit but then my jeans ripped off as the horse ran off. So there I was with no pants in front of my sister and 2 boys one I had a crush on."

Ava burst out laughing covering her mouth.

"Oh my god you poor thing. What did you do?"

Sara chuckles.

"I jumped in the lake so they couldn't see me. They were laughing including my sister but of course she still looked out for me. She'd bought a spare pair for me to put on. But I did throw her in the lake as revenge."

Ava chuckles.

"Good for you. I didn't know you have a sister."

Sara smiles disappears a little.

"Had a sister."

Ava frowns.

"I'm sorry."

Sara nods but then puts on a smile.

"Hey come on let's have a dance."

Ava chuckles and nods and the 2 move onto the dance floor.

Back at camp Zari and Amaya finished their 5th game and Zari had won all 5. Amaya groans.

"How're you so good at this?"

Zari chuckles collecting the horse shoes.

"Me and my brother played this all the time as kids."

Amaya smiles.

"Was your brother younger or older than you?"

Zari sighs.

"Younger."

Amaya nods and changes the subject.

"Hey listen Nates got his guitar out want to dance?"

Zari laughs.

"Yeah I'm no dancer."

"Me neither that's why it'll be fun."

Zari laughs.

"Fine."

They both dance terribly and mick looks over and speaks to Ray.

"Damm those 2 are dancing like I just set them on fire."

Ray smiles.

"Be nice Mick. Zaris been struggling it's good to see her let her hair down."

Mick nods  
.  
"You reckon her and animal chick have the hots for each other?"

"Mick must you always bring things to that level?"

"What just a simple question."

Ray shrugs.

"Hey if they do there's nothing wrong with that."

Mick nods.

"Course there's not. They like each other then good for them. Same with Sara and deputy. It's good to some of this gang of morons actually happy."

Ray smiles.

"I'm happy."

"Haircut you could get shot in the leg then trampled by buffalo and you'd still be happy."

Ray smiles and shrugs.

"At least I'd get to see the long term effects of a bullet wound and see loads of buffalo up close."

Mick rolls his eyes and finishes his beer.

"Why do I even talk to this guy?"

Back in town. Sara and Ava were dancing at a high pace and both have to stop to catch their breath both red faced but smiling. They walk up to the bar to get another drink. Ava smiles at Sara.

"So Lance you can fight, you can shoot, you can ride a horse, you have a high alcohol tollerance, you can crack safes, and you can dance. Us there anything you can't do?"

Sara grins and pretends to think.

"I struggle to be humble."

Ava laughs.

"Now that I know."

The 2 women smile gently at each other.

"Well you're pretty awesome yourself Ava. There's not many women in the sherrifs office. In fact I think you're the first woman deputy I've ever seen. That's amazing."

Ava smiles sheepishly.

"No ones ever complimented me on that before."

"Well they're idiots. I know how hard it is being a law person and even worse for a woman."

Ava looks at her curiously wondering she knows all this about being a lawman. Maybe she had been one herself in her younger days. But she didn't ask she didn't want to freak Sara out.

The 2 talk for a few more hours and then ride back to Avas farmhouse. They get out and walk to the door. Ava smiles at Sara.

"Tonight's been so much fun."

Sara nods smiling.

"I haven't had this much fun without shooting or punching or robbing someone in a longtime."

Ava groans.

"You can't say that kind of stuff to me."

Sara grins.

"You gonna arrest me?"

Ava blushes.

"I should....."

"Uh huh how did that work last time for ya?"

Sara grins with a cocky wink which just makes Ava laugh.

"You know Sara I was thinking once your out and we've got ourselves a life established we could to a work function that happens every other month."

Sara frowns a little confused.

"Wait what do you mean when I'm out?"

Ava tilts her head.

"Well you can't be in the Legends forever and now that you and me are...you know getting closer.."

Sara interupts.

"You think because you and me had one date I'm gonna adandon my team and my family?"

Ava frowns.

"No no I know you won't but...I mean I just thought..."

"You thought what Ava? That I'd just throw my life away and move in and get a job as a bar girl and have life on a farm. That's not me Ava."

Ava groans.

"I know I'm sorry that came out all wrong. I just you know keep thinking of us like other normal couples."

Sara frowns.

"This was a mistake. Ava I'm not normal I've never been normal and I'm not going to change and be normal for anyone."

Ava grabs her shoulders.

"Sara stop. I don't want you to be normal."

Sara tilts her head.

"You don't?"

"Hell no. Sara look that really all came out wrong. I just...I don't want you to be my outlaw secret girl who I have to go out the way of everyone so I can see you. I want to walk you through town and show everyone who I'm with. I know you'll never adandon yiur team and I was stupid to even suggest it. Sara I like you and I want to be with you."

Sara smiles a little.

"So you don't want me to be normal?"

Ava grins and repeats herself.

"Hell no."

Sara grabs her and pulls her into a kiss Ava wraps her arms around her and kisses back. The 2 move into the house without breaking the kiss. Sara felt happier and more content than she had in her whole life. Yeah she'd been with guys and girls and been on dates but never anyone like Ava. She truly was special.

Ava felt the same. She hadn't many dates and while Sara was infuriating and frustrating and arrogant. She made Ava laugh like no one else ever could. Ava didn't care about Sara's past. She just knew she was truly special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Sara wakes up the next morning feeling tired and she yawns and stretches. She frowns a little as she looks up and sees a roof above her. She wasn't used to waking up under a roof. She then jumps a little realising she was naked. She never sleeps naked then grins remembering what happened the night before and turns and smirks seeing Ava fast asleep. Avas arm was wrapped around Sara. 

Sara grins and buzzes avas ribs and yells.

"RISE AND SHINE DEPUTY"

Ava screamed and jumped out of bed grabbing her gun from the side table and then stops and looks at Sara and glares.

"Oh my god Lance you bitch."

Ava groans and blushes and Sara giggles.

"Man Sharpe that was something. Ive never had a naked woman point a gun at me before."

Sara then thinks,

"Actually that's a lie..."

Ava interupts,

"Really don't want to know."

Sara laughs.

"Fair...you coming back to bed?"

"I'm deciding whether or not I should shoot you."

"Yeah well decide in bed your letting the heat out."

Ava chuckles and throws her gun to the side and gets back in and cuddles Sara.

"I had fun last night Sara."

Sara smirks and leans in.

"I could tell."

Ava blushes and shoves her away playfully.

"Not like that idiot. Though okay that wasn't bad either but I mean just hanging out. It was nice."

Sara smiles and nods.

"Mmm it was you are actually not bad company..."

Sara groans.

"I need to get back though. Make sure my lot haven't burned down the camp."

Ava chuckles.

"And I'm sure Caity wants her good morning hug."

Sara smiles fondly.

"Probably...but you wanna come round tonight?"

Ava shakes her head.

"Can't working."

Sara groans.

"Eugh no fair."

Ava laughs.

"Didn't take you for the needy type Lance."

Sara just flips her off and smiles and climbs out of bed and Ava blushes at the sight of Sara which of course Sara notices.

"Seriously you still blushing at me after last night?"

"No I just never realised how ripped you were."

Sara chuckles and playfully flexes her muscles which makes Ava roll her eyes.

"Idiot...but seriously when do you get the time to work out?"

Sara starts getting dressed and looks to Ava.

"Every morning. I'm usually up early so I do it then before it gets to hot."

Ava nods as she gets dressed to.

"Logical....didn't think you were capable."

Sara throws her hat at Ava who dodges it with a laugh.

"Child."

"Bitch."

They both smirk at each other and Ava sighs.

"Sara I really want this to work....but I mean you're a criminal and I'm a deputy and I know you won't change and I don't want you to but...I don't want this to fail."

Sara sighs and nods.

"I don't either Ava. But we'll work it out. Maybe one day the Legends can move to...I don't know Mexico and you could come with us."

Ava looks at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean we can't stay here forever and in Mexico no one knows us so you and me could go out without any fears....apart from closed minded idiots but who cares about them."

Ava laughs at that.

"Closed minded idiots....sounds like your team...do they know about...you...being....into girls?"

Sara laughs.

"Of course they know I'm not exactly subtle am I?"

This makes Ava laugh.

"True you really aren't."

Sara giggles and nods.

"I tried to keep it a secret at first because it was a brand new group and I didn't want to be rejected by them but one town we went into I met this waitress at a saloon and..."

Ava groans.

"Bleugh please don't..."

Sara laughs.

"Wasn't going to say that you dirty minded woman..."

Ava just gives her a sceptical look before she carries on.

"I met this waitress and spent the night talking to her....just talking in the bar and back at camp ray of course being Ray and totally oblivious yelled out. Hey Sara that girl you were talking to seems nice you reckon you'll go on a date? I honestly wanted the world to swallow me up but none of the team reacted to the question which confused me. I asked Mick after and he just shrugged and saw. What's the big deal blondie we all know you're into other women and we don't give a shit. So yeah and they all never had an issue apart from some small scale teasing."

Ava looks impressed.

"Wow okay wouldn't wxpect that off them."

Sara smiles and nods.

"Me neither."

Ava hesitates for a second.

"Did Laurel accept it?"

Sara's eyes widen.

"Who told you about Laurel...I swear I'm gonna kill my team for..."

Ava quickly interupts.

"No no no Sara none of them did...I found it out myself when I was on the hunt for you. No one else seemed to care about finding you so I stepped it up and first the only Lance record I could find was of sherif Lance."

Sara grabs her jacket.

"I have to go."

Ava grabs her arms.

"Sara stop. I know what happened to you...to your family and I am so sorry...."

Sara takes a deep breath then shrugs.

"Ancient history...lets keep it there."

"Sara look at your reaction it's obviously not there....I know what happened to you...your involvement with the League gang."

Sara's eyes widen.

"You what?....how?"

"I arrested one of them and they gave up loads of names including yours."

Sara frowns.

"You knew I was a part of a group of murderers and assassins yet you still did...this with me?"

Ava nods.

"Yes because I've seen the real you Sara. Back at that lake when I first tried to arrest you I saw you as that monster and that killer. But then you saved my life and showed me your team and your family. I saw that you were a good person."

Sara shakes her head.

"You were right the first time. I am a monster."

Ava squeezes her hands.

"NO....a monster doesn't love their team as much as a you do, a monster doesn't take an abandoned child and give her a home and be a mother to her. A monster doesn't love the way you do Sara. Whatever you did in your past you've changed and become a better person. Tell me did you enjoy killing like that?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No I hated it it's why I left."

"And after you left you became a bounty hunter who protected people and saved women who were being attacked. Why did you do that?"

Sara sighs.

"To make amends for the things I did."

"Exactly that doesn't sound like a monster to me. "

Sara hugs Ava tight and Ava returns the hug.

"Thank you Ava. Thank you for believing in me."

Ava smirks and kisses her cheek.

"Don't let it get to your big head Lance."

Sara shoves her playfully and laughs wiping a stray tear that had fallen from her face.

"Screw you I ain't got a big head."

Ava grins.

"Hey it's the biggest part of you. If your head wasn't big you'd be a dwarf."

Sara gasps playfully and and tackles Ava onto the bed and tickles her which makes Ava scream and laugh. 

"No no no Sara don't please."

She thrashes and screams laughing. Sara was laughing as well.

"Do I have a big head?"

"Y..yes."

She keeps tickling her but harder and faster.

"Do I?"

Ava squeals again.

"No no you don't."

Sara grins and stops and sits up Ava does to breathing heavily.

"I hate you."

Sara laughs.

"Thought it was best to stop before you peed yourself."

Ava blushes and shoves her shoulder.

"Thought you had to leave."

Sara chuckles and stands up and pulls Ava up to.

"Where's my hat?"

Ava shrugs.

"You threw it at me before."

Sara grins.

"Oh yeah."

She goes and picks it up and they walk outside and Sara gives Ava a gentle kiss which Ava happily returns and Sara gets on her horse grinning.

"See you later ma'm."

Sara tips her hat and Ava giggles and gives her a mock curtsy.

"Miss Lance."

Sara grins and blows her a kiss and rides off fast making her horse jump the fence to show off a little. Sara hears avas giggle and Sara smiles happily as she rides off home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends get an unexpected visitor.

Life had been good for the Legends the next couple weeks. They did a few small jobs nothing huge. They all just enjoyed being one big family. Sara and Ava had been spending evenings together mostly at avas place since at camp they couldn't actually get much privacy without someone (mostly Zari) making teasing jokes at them. Ava and Sara's evenings weren't always making out in bed a lot of thr times they both enjoyed just sitting in silence together enjoying each other's company which was extremely new for Sara. Usually the intimacy was the best part of it for her but this felt more real than anything she ever has felt before.

Sara was sat at a table in camp with Mick, zari and Nate discussing their next move.

"Well I think we should take a look at the mines. They carry a lot of money and they treat their workers like crap."

Nate explains. Sara was interested in it and since it was local mines the security wouldn't be that heavy. Mick didn't like it.

"Rubbish idea pretty boy. There's to much a chance it'll be a bust and we risk getting hanged for nothing."

Zari adds her point.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Mick."

Mick grins and drinks his beer.

"Can't believe it either."

Sara sighs.

"Nate it's a good idea but Mick and Z are right. We don't have enough Intel. Maybe if we can get a contact in the mines and find one with good loot then we can work it."

Nate shrugs.

"You're the boss Sara. Huh Ava making you soft? You wouldn't mind the risk usually."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Well we've had good luck lately but good luck can't last forever."

"Truer words never spoken miss Lance."

Everyone jumps to their feet at the voice and Sara's eyes widen as a man in a brown duster coat walks forward into the clearing. Sara gasps.

"Rip?"

Sara couldn't believe she was seeing their former leader. Nor apparently could Mick.

"Must be more drunk than I thought. I'm seeing the Englishman."

Sara ignores this and glances round everyone on the team was standing behind Sara. Sara walks forward folding her arms over her chest.

"You died. We saw you die Rip."

Sara thinks back to the mission where they were running from the law and Rip was thrown from his horse when he got shot. Sara had battled to save him but the numbers were to much and she'd had to run. The guilt still ate at her to this day. Rip smiles sadly.

"Ah yes well seems those lawmen weren't as good shots as we thought. I was wounded yes but not dead. I woke up a few weeks later in a cell. I was going to be hung as a traitor. But then I got offered a deal. I'd get a full pardon. If I bought you in."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding. The Legends exist...because of you. You bought us all into this we al, became criminals for you."

"Miss Lance let's not pretend you were all angels and saints before this endeavour."

"Perhaps not Rip but your mission was pure selfishness to avenge your family. We may not be perfect but since I've been running things we've been doing some actual good across the country."

"Sara look I'm not here to debate the ethics I need to bring you in."

We sighs.

"Rip please...there's a child here."

"Oh don't worry Sara. I don't wish to kill everyone here. Just you."

Sara frowns and everyone moves a bit closer to Sara.

"You want me? That's it?"

"Yes I apologise but I did have to tell them about your...questionable past so they're happy to pardon me with the head of the Legends leader and a former assassin."

Sara nods.

"So I come in and everyone else is free?"

"That is correct."

"Fine...done."

"Mick snarls.

"Oh no you don't blondie you ain't giving up to this asshole. You ain't running out on us."

Ray nods.

"Sara you said we're a team we're not letting you die for us."

Sara holds up her hands to silence everyone and she steps forward to rip.

"Rip your more than welcome to put the handcuffs on me."

She holds out her hands. Rips steps towards her and as he does Mick draws his gun and points it at him.

"Try it Englishman."

Everyone else draws their guns to. Rip looks and smiles.

"Don't worry I didn't expect to actually bring you in now. Just thought I'd give you a sporting chance. I'm sure you'll pack up camp after I'm gone but I'll find you."

He goes to walk off and Sara calls after him.

"How did you know we were here?"

Rip turns to look at them again.

"Oh didn't i say?...looks like you have a rat in your group, someone who was happy to talk to our officers."

Rip walks away and Mick glares after him.

"I never liked that guy."

Sara sighs and faces everyone.

"Okay everyone we have to leave now. Pack up lets go."

Ray looks at Sara.

"Okay but Sara we should probably adress the last thing rip said."

Mick finishes the sentance.

"Someone's snitching on us. It's obviously that bit of ass you're hitting boss."

Sara sighs. She knew that was the obvious answer but she couldn't believe Ava would do that to her.

"Guys it could've been anyone. There's plenty of gangs who know where about we're located and could've told rip our location for a pardon just like he did. It might not have been Ava."

Amaya looks at Sara.

"I know how much you like her Sara. But Ava is a deputy who's big into law and order. It's a likely fit."

"Amaya Ava has been on our side for months if she was a rat she could've sent rip and his team in on the first day."

Mick shrugs.

"Could've been getting more dirt on us."

Sara sighs.

"I'll go talk to Ava you guys pack up. You head to monument forest there's a clearing by some caves we can use. Me and jax hid out there a few months back after a robbery. Also...if Ava is the rat she has no idea of the location. I need to confront her."

Ray looks at her worried.

"What of it turns out she is guilty?"

Mick answers for Sara.

"You put a bullet in her right boss?"

Zari frowns at Mick.

"Mick avas her girlfriend she won't just kill her like she's nothing no matter what she did."

Sara sighs.

"My priority is and always has been the legends. Ava may be my girl but you are my family. I don't want to do it. But if Ava has put us at risk. I'll do what I have to do."

Sara walks away and mounts Gideon and rides off to avas place. As she rides her heart was pounding in her chest. She was preying that it wasn't Ava. She was so happy with Ava. She loved her. It would destroy her if it was Ava and that Ava had betrayed her. She knew it would hurt to kill her no matter what. But she would do it to keep her family safe especially Caity. As she arrives Ava sees her out the window and runs out smiling brightly.

"Now this is an unexpected surprise."

Sara speaks coldly.

"Yeah it seems about the day for them...don't take a step closer."

Sara draws her gun and points it at her as she dismounts. Ava stops and frowns confused.

"Sara?...what...what're you doing?"

"Did you rat on us?"

"Sara? What're you talking about?"

"Did you know rip was still alive?"

Ava frowns in confusion.

"Rip? You mean rip hunter? The former sherif and the one who started your legends. No no he died didn't he?"

Sara frowns more.

"Well he just paid us a visit and said he's now working for the law to bring us in."

Ava gasps and eyes widen at Sara.

"Oh my god is anyone hurt?"

"No...but he said he knew our camps location because someone told them where we are."

Ava sighs.

"And your team believes it me?"

Sara nods.

"Yes."

Ava looks at her.

"What about you?"

Sara hesitates her gun shaking a little. She sighs.

"In my heart no I don't believe it's you. But Ava....you hated the Legends one minute then suddenly you loved us."

"No Sara I loved you. I saw how good a person you are. I saw what good you were doing. That's why I changed my opinion. Also if you'll remember you took me to your camp. I didn't ask to go there. I don't blame them or you for being suspicious. I'm the obvious suspect but Sara, it's not me I swear. I'm guessing the plan is to kill me if I'm the informant?"

Sara looks down not meeting her eyes. Ava nods.

"Well if you think it's me. Then do it. No hard feelings. I still love you no matter what."

Sara clicks back the hammer if her gun frowning then groans and throws her gun down. Ava steps closer and takes her hand.

"Do you believe me?"

"I...I...I do."

Ava nods.

"Tell me everything rip said."

Sara sighs and says everything that happened that mornimg. Once she was done Ava nods.

"Okay well rip only wants you? So Sara if it was me. I could've trapped you here I mean it's more of a challenge to take you in with the rest of them there. But all I had to do was take you here for a date give you some wine and when your asleep rip or whoever could come in and take you without your backup."

Sara nods and realises Ava was right. She was so relieved to be wrong. Her eyes water and she hugs Ava.

"I'm so sorry."

Ava hugs back.

"Don't be like I said. I'm the obvious choice. So what're you going to do now?"

Sara pulls back and sighs.

"We've got a new location and they're moving there now."

"Where is it?"

Sara bites her lip obviously conflicted.

"I..I can't say Ava."

Ava frowns.

"Thought you knew it wasn't me."

"I do. But I need to think like a leader here. I may not believe it but the others do. If I tell you they won't trust me they'll think I put them at risk. So I can't tell you anything to do with the gang and you can't visit the camp I'm sorry. At least until I know who talked."

Ava nods.

"Fair enough. Will I see you though?"

Sara nods.

"I'll come out and see you. But don't ask me any details about what we're doing."

Ava nods.

"Of course. I hope you find out who it is and I hope you can stop rip. I'll use my sources to try and get an inside look at their investigation obviously it's a private one but I'll see what I can do."

Sara smikes and kisses her.

"Mmm I'm sure a lucky girl."

Ava grins kissing back.

"You sure are."

Sara grins and slaps her bum.

"Jerk."

Ava squeals at the slap and tickles her which causes to squirm and laugh and runs back.

"Don't make me change my mind about shooting you Sharpe."

She teases and Ava laughs and picks up Sara's gun and passes it back to her.

"Here."

Sara smiles and takes it and holsters it.

"Thanks....and hey you said before. You didn't love the Legends.....you loved me....soooo you love me?"

Ava groans and blushes and tries to cover her face.

"I did say that didn't I?...well to be fair my girlfriend was pointing a gun at me."

Sara bites her lip.

"So umm...you um didn't mean it then?"

Ava looks at her.

"I did mean it....I do love you."

Sara beams and runs over and kisses her deeply and pulls back.

"Good because I love you to and I really am so happy it's not you who talked. It would've destroyed me."

"Sara I could never do that to you. Not ever."

Sara nods and sighs.

"I know. Look I should get back to the new camp. I'll come by in a few days."

Ava nods.

"I hope everything's okay."

Sara pecks her lips and gets back on her horse.

"Me to."

She blows her a kiss which Ava smiles and returns then Sara rides off feeling better. She could easily tell when people were directly lying to her face, she knew avas lying tells and knew 100% she wasn't lying. That made her feel happy but at the same time she was worried. Who was the one who spoke? And how would the rest of the team react when they found out Sara didn't believe it. But right now she just focused on the positives.

Ava Sharpe loved her and Sara without question loves Ava Sharpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The addition of Rip was a last minute idea. But i think I works. Also not a lot of Avalance this chapter but there'll be more next chapter and have very exciting plans for the next one.
> 
> As always let me know your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava take a trip away.

Sara returned to the new camp and it looked good. There was sufficient cover for them and a good lookout spot so they could see if anyone was approaching. She looks around smiling at the team all setting up. She chuckles a little seeing Ray talking animatedly to their newest recruit Nora Adams. They'd found Nora tied to a tree half naked. She told them they'd been robbed by the Darkhs gang so Sara had agreed to take her in. She was alrigh, a bit moody and standoffish but she was a good worker and Ray. Well he certainly liked her a lot. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Sara dismounts her horse and hitches her up. Mick walks over and throws Sara a box of bullets.

"Here you are boss."

"Um thanks Mick. But why do I need these?"

"To reload after you killed that rat bitch."

Sara sighs and gathers everyone round.

"I know what you'll all say but I didn't kill Ava. I don't believe she's the rat."

There was a loud murmur Sara holds up her hands to keep everyone quiet.

"I listened to everyone and this decision isn't based on sentiment. Look Rip says they just want me. Ava has been alone with me plenty of times. If she wanted me she could've laid a trap for me but she didn't. But I'm playing it safe. I haven't told her the new camp location and I won't talk to her about any jobs we do. Any objections?"

No one said anything so Sara nods.

"Okay well let's finish up unpacking."

The next few weeks lass uneventfully, they don't see Rip again and everything feels okay. Sara checks out the old camp and finds people watching the area. She is still convinced avas not the one. She has never asked Sara any questions about the gang and is only concerned about Sara's safety happiness.

One day the pair go out riding through the country. Sara needed a break and just wanted to spend a bit of time with Ava. So she rode up to her house and told her to pack some supplies and they mounted up and rode off together. They go to an area neither had ventured before. Ava was looking curiously and smiles at Sara.

"I've always wanted to visit this area. I've only read about it in books."

Sara playfully rolls her eyes.

"Trust you Sharpe."

Ava raises her eyebrows.

"What because I actually read books?"

Sara grins.

"I don't need books I'm smart enough as it is."

"Oh yeah Lance tell me about this area."

Sara looks around.

"A few trees a few animals a couple of baths and a hot deputy on a horse."

Sara winks at her. Ava laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Very good Lance very good well actually if you did read books you'd know there's a Indian reservation not far from here."

Sara nods and sighs.

"I'm tired of this shit that's happening to them. They're getting hunted and killed and their homes stolen just because our people want to take over."

Ava looks at her.

"I never realised you were such a big supporter."

Sara nods.

"There were a few Indians in the gang a while back we found them nearly dead and helped them."

Ava nods.

"You see Sara that's why I stopped hunting you I saw that you help people. Yes you're a criminal but you don't hurt people or steal or rob for fun. You do it to survive and you don't take more than you need. You're a good person."

Sara shrugs and smiles and leans over and pecks her lips gently.

"I wouldn't say that but thank you. I never wanted to be a criminal but that life it found me and I couldn't help but go with it. The legends helped me find who I am and yeah I'm living a criminal lifestyle but that doesn't mean I have to be consumed by darkness and killing. I have to kill sometimes yes but I want to help where I can to. I know my story won't have a happily ever after. There's to much darkness in me for that but maybe I can help some people with theirs."

Ava frowns. At her and stops riding and faces her.

"Maybe there is darkness in you but that doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness. You've dealt with bad stuff all your life and you've now started protecting your friends and family but it doesn't always have to be you. There's others who can save people and help out.,you can sometimes relax and be yourself be happy. Happily ever afters aren't real they're a lie told in stories because the truth is to unseeable but what happily ever after really means is just being happy. Not forever not without pain. But just happy for a time."

Sara smiles at her and reached across and takes avas hand.

"Good speech and well if happily ever after just means happiness for a time. Then I've found it. Because being with you. That makes me the happiest I have ever been."

Before Ava could reply suddenly a group of men on horses come out from the trees and surrounded them. A leader comes forward pointing a rifle at them.

"Well well this is a dangerous for weak people to be travelling alone."

Sara nods grinning.

"Agreed sir. Luckily there's a group of you to keep you safe."

The man glares at her.

"Very funny hand over all your money."

Sara sighs.

"You're robbing me?...seriously what is this amateur hour?"

Ava leans in and whispers to Sara.

"Babe there's to many to fight and we can't get to our guns."

Sara just nods then flings herself sideways off her horse and knocks Ava sideways off her own. As they hit the floor Sara rolls sideways and draws her gun and starts shooting at them. Ava does the same. Sara manages to hit 2 as does Ava. But then Sara is hit by a stray bullet in the shoulder. She just snarls and keeps shooting but then suddenly the remaining robbers drop down with arrows in their back. Sara groans and looks at Ava.

"Um Ava did you secretly have a bow and arrow with you?"

Ava frowns and shakes her head.

"That wasn't me...Sara are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine not my first bullet...but...oh my god."

Sara was lookinv over avas shoulder. Ava frowns and looks round as well and gasps. Standing on a hillside above them was a figure dressed all in green. His face covered by a green hood and face paint around his eyes. Sara looks at Ava.

"What the hell?"

Ava looks at Sara.

"It's the green arrow."

Sara frowns in confusion.

"Who?"

"Um it's a urban myth....almost like the canary. Years ago a bounty hunter came on the scene targeting bounties and killed them using bows and arrows but didn't stick around to claim the money just dropped the bodies outside the sherrifs office. But then it wasn't just bounties it was corrupt govermerment officials and criminals that couldn't be captured by law. There's a wanted dead or alive bounty on his head."

Sara frowns.

"Why if he's hunting criminals that's not a bad thing."

"I agree but Sara he's been murdering people."

"Yeah well he just saved our ass. So let's go say thank you."

Sara hops on her horse and rides after him. Ava jumps back on hers and follows.

"SARA WAIT?"

Sara ignored her and continues riding. The Green Arrow moves away but Sara sees him and fires a bullet just over his shoulder. He stops.

"Don't move."

The man doesn't face them. Sara talks again.

"Drop the bow."

He does so. Sara moves closer.

"Why did you stick around you could have fled after killing those guys. But you watched us why."

The man replies in a deep voice.

"I was surprised to see you out this far Sara."

Sara and Ava look at each other confused Ava speaks with exasperated amusement.

"You 2 know each other? You meet at criminal club did you?"

Sara ignored her.

"How do you know who I am?"

The man turns around and drops his hood. Sara's eyes widen.

"Oliver?"

He nods at her.

"Hello Sara it's been a while."

Ava frowns.

"Um care to introduce me?"

Sara nods.

"Ava Sharpe. Meet the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Not my best or longest chapter but I'm expanding the universe of characters in this. I don't know how much Oliver will feature but I wanted him to exist in this canon as I believe the setting is perfect for the green arrow.
> 
> Please leave reviews of what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days recovery with Oliver Sara and Ava ride off home. Oliver had explained to them that he'd gone on a hunting trip with his father and they'd gotten lost and seperated from their horses. They were running out of food so his father shot himself so that Oliver had a better chance of surviving. Oliver had been found and taken in by a tribe of Indians. From there he'd been trained in archery and knife fighting by them, he'd been involved in a number of fights defending the Indians against the white men. After a while Oliver had left the tribe and used a hood from his former chief who saved him and started moving around the country killing anyone who hurt other people and had become the Green Arrow an urban legend.

Ava and Sara rode back together in silence. Ava eventually talks.

"Typical of you Lance. Can't even go for a ride in the country without someone trying to rob us."

Sara gives a weak smile.

"Yeah...sorry..."

Ava looks at her.

"Hey I'm kidding it's fine it's not your fault Sara."

"Isn't it? Everywhere I go disaster comes."

Ava stops riding and looks at her.

"You really don't get it do you? Look at your team....zari would be dead if you hadn't taken her in, as would Amaya, you saved my life, you saved those Indians you had in your groups lives and loads more that I probably don't know about. Also Caity....id hate to think where she would be now if you hadn't found her. You can sit there and tell me how your not worthy or you bring nothing but darkness. That's rubbish. This world is dark and it's given you plenty of shit. But you are still standing here...still smiling and still helping people."

Sara just smiles at her.

"Nice speech."

Ava chuckles nervously.

"Thanks....do you ever wish life could be simpler...like me not a deputy, you not a gang leader and we just met at a saloon?"

Sara smiles and nods.

"Yeah I do but we can't change time just to suit our own needs. Yes this life ain't easy but love is worth it."

Ava leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Agreed Lance. Now then let's hitch these horses and take a walk I fancy stretching my legs."

Sara nods and hitches her horse to a tree.

"Let's do it deputy."

The 2 walk through the quiet forest for a while then Sara grins cheekily at Ava.

"Hey Sharpe you reckon you're a good shot?"

Ava looks round and grins.

"100 times better than you Lance"

"Fancy a little test?"

"Bring it."

Ava grins and reaches into her bag and takes out some beer bottles and goes and sets them up on a log a fair distance away from them. She jogs back to Ava smirking.

"Let's do a quick draw no time to set up and aim just straight from the hip. You can go first. Age before beauty."

Ava playfully glares at her.

"Oh you will regret this Lance."

Ava sets herself up then draws her gun. She shoots well and hits 9 out of 10 bottles. Sara smirks as she looks.

"Hmm not bad."

Sara goes up and replaces the bottles.

"My turn."

Sara sets up and draws. She hits every single bottle then turns and grins at Ava.

"I win."

The 2 spend the next few hours playfully shooting at stuff and competing against each other which resulted in a lot of bickering which ended with Sara shooting avas hat off her head and Ava shooting Sara's gun out her hand. At that moment they both burst into giggles and hug each other and Sara forces her up against a tree and kisses her deeply. Ava moans into the kiss and returns it. Ava pulls back as she rests against the tree.

"Mmm thank you so much for this. Thus break has been so much fun....I wish I didn't have to go home. I wish I could stay with you. "

Sara gives her a small smile.

"You wouldn't wanna rough it with a bunch of outlaws, it ain't always as fun as it sounds."

Ava nods and gives a sad smile.

"And none of your gang trusts me."

Sara nods.

"That to....but seriously Ava you do good work. Don't give that all up for me. I'm not worth it."

"Shut it lance you so are now let's set up this camp."

The 2 set up their tent and build a campfire together. Sara pulls out some whiskey bottles and the 2 drink together happily as they snuggle up together around the fire and watch as the sun sets and the stars come out. Sara looks at them with a small smile.

"I've always loved watching the sun set. It reminds me that even when something so beautiful dies. That something equally beautiful is born in its place. I guess that helps me deal with all my loses."

Ava nods and squeezes Sara's hand.

"That's a great way to look at it Sara. Also....wow a big badass gang leader talking in metaphors and talking about sunsets. Didn't realise you were that soft."

Sara looks round at her and grins.

"You tell anyone I'll shoot you in the head."

Ava laughs.

"That's more like it."

Ava leans in and kisses her. The 2 spend the night together just enjoying each other's company and not leaving the others side for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This isn't my best work and I know I skipped over the Oliver but I just couldn't find the muse to write that in detail. I wanted to get something posted for people. I think the next few will be fluff pieces just to develop their relationship before I return to the main story.
> 
> Let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this. This is new for me writing this format but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your opinions.


End file.
